


Bonded

by niallhighclub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, POV Isaac Lahey, Protective Isaac Lahey, Werewolves, and literally maybe two other people, and maybe like... a fireplace, and none of those people are stiles, and want him to be able to exist on his own, derek is the dad friend, i highkey love derek, i just want derek to be happy., the ofc is a werewolf too, these tags have nothing to do with the fic, those people are probably cora and scott, with a kitten and a lot of sweaters and glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhighclub/pseuds/niallhighclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey likes a girl she probably likes him too they probably bang and it's probably cheesy. Derek Hale is there to be The Dad Friend. I originally posted this on tumblr at minhosquiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

Isaac arrived at the building door after nearly an hour of dragging his feet there. Why had he agreed to this? He knew it was his responsibility to protect the new girl, but parts of his mind had other ideas, in dark recesses he hadn't allowed himself to access for months now. Years, even. Not since he'd first been turned and his libido was off the goddamn charts. But, she was a part of Derek's pack now, and he had agreed, begrudgingly, to study with her. Not letting himself touch her was going to be the tricky part.

He pushed the buzzer for 502, waiting nervously for an answer. He flexed his long, nimble fingers, eyeing the sad state of his nails. Not exactly his fault, but not exactly enticing either. Then, her voice sang down to him.

"Hello?" Isaac's eyes fluttered shut. He shouldn't allow himself to get this way, but he couldn't help it. "Hello?" A slight twinge of annoyance this time, and Isaac remembered that he was supposed to say something here.

"Lex, it's Isaac, let me up." He heard her laughter tinkle through the shitty speaker system, then a buzzer to let him know he had gained access. He pushed open the door, then began the five story climb to her. She was lucky she'd had Derek to help her move in, without an elevator here. Isaac was only hoping that Derek hadn't helped her with anything else. Derek's looks were twice his, at the least. Girls fell at his feet, and Derek had finally learned to welcome it and harness his good looks. Now if only Isaac could get it. Or get any, for that matter. He sighed dejectedly, then knocked on the door to apartment 502. 

"Isaac!" Derek answered the door. Isaac's features turned stony, immediately suspicious, and definitely jealous. Derek just laughed and Isaac rolled his eyes, still growing used to this somewhat carefree Derek. "Don't worry, Isaac" Derek laughed, clapping a hand to Isaac's shoulder and drawing him in to the apartment. "I'm not here to interfere with your, ah..." He trailed off, smirking at Isaac with genuine amusement. "Oh God, you really do like her, don't you?" Isaac huffed impatiently, running those long fingers through his curly locks.

"Maybe let me have this one? For once?" It was on more than one occasion that Derek had stolen a potential love interest from Isaac, Derek insisting that it was 'for his own good'. Derek nodded, his smile becoming more friendly and less teasing.

"All yours, Isaac. I actually like her for you anyway. But let me warn you now, before anything actually happens. Wolves mate for life. As in unless either of you die, then you're together forever. So get serious, or not serious at all. Got it?" Isaac rolled his eyes at Derek's lecture, he was already well aware of this. But then, he was saved.

"Isaac?" Lex's voiced chimed. Derek snorted, earning a hard glare from Isaac, who swept past Derek and towards where he supposed her room to be. He entered the doorway then froze, color filling his pale, angular face. Her back was to him, nothing but a black t-shirt and little pink underwear that read 'play with me' gracing her ass. And oh, did they grace her. His eyes drank her in as though he'd never seen a woman without pants before. But, to save some face, he did an odd sort of two-step then shouted "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were changing!" and shielded his eyes.

She laughed, and Isaac felt one of her hands grasp his, revealing her once again to him. She was still not wearing pants. "I'm not. This is just what I wear when I'm lounging. But if it'll make you more comfortable, I'll put on some shorts." Isaac's face filled with color, embarassed that he'd acted so childishly.

"It's alright, you just caught me off guard. Dress however you're comfortable." A smirk played on her lips, and Isaac found himself even more nervous in her presence.

"Oh, Isaac," she cooed, running a thumb along his sharp jaw. "I'm most comfortable without anything on at all. How are you most comfortable?" Isaac's breathing became heavy, his eyes flashed yellow. He wanted Lex and he wanted her now. As soon as possible, in fact. She smiled invitingly, and Isaac leaned down to crush his lips against hers, her arms immediately latching around his neck and her fingers tangling in his wonderfully messy hair. The decision was made: Lex was his, and Isaac was hers.

"Bed" Isaac grunted, lust clouding his mind and erasing any thought of studying the second he'd seen her in those underwear. He squeezed her ass meaningfully, eliciting a soft moan from her before she pulled him back onto her bed, into her scent. Isaac hovered over her, brushing a wisp of hair from her forehead. She reached up to kiss him, just at the corner of his mouth, her deft fingers latching in his hair again. God, she loved his hair. It was so soft and lovely, as Isaac was. She smiled against his lips, Isaac sliding a hand underneath her to press her body to his.

His reached down to the shell of her ear, his warm breath making her heart skip once, twice, before he delicately placed a kiss there. "Marking your territory, are you?" She whispered playfully. He nodded, soft curls brushing her cheek. She wanted to feel those curls between her thighs, desperately.

"When wolves mate" Isaac began, trailing kisses from her ear to her jaw, while his free hand wandered down to trace circles on her stomach. "It's for life." Blue eyes met green, and Lex nodded, this was not news to her. "It is said" he continued, fingers delving into her skillfully, eliciting a soft cry. "That they are more loyal than humans in relationships." Lex nodded, biting her lip as her green eyes shifted to yellow. 

"Isaac" she breathed, her chest heavy as he slowly worked his fingertips around her entrance, teasing her. "I am entirely yours." Isaac nodded, laying her down against the messy sheets. She glowed, her pale skin shining in the fading light with a mix of promise and sweat. She removed her shirt and tossed it to the side, then leaned up to remove Isaac's shirt, pressing a gentle kiss to the center of his chest.

"You" Isaac began, his eyes fluttering shut as her lips trailed to the waist of his jeans. "You'd rather me, than Derek?" Doubt rang in his tone, and Lex glanced up at him, slight amusement in her expression. "All anyone ever wants is Derek." Lex shook her head slowly, kissing him long and hard, tugging his pants down as she did so.

"Well... I want you. Derek is too brash, too big, too..." she trailed off, surveying Isaac. They were kneeling on the bed, bare chests heaving mere inches from each other. She had known Isaac for a year. They had never been on a date. Never kissed, until now, of course. Never hardly touched for more than passing seconds. But she had known, the second she saw him. And so had he. "When you meet the person you're supposed to be with" she started again, sweeping her soft hair out of her eyes. "You know." Isaac took her hands in his, his large hands enclosing her small ones easily. "And you, Isaac" she began, once more, with a light smile, remembering the times Isaac had been more noble, more caring, more loving than Derek, "You are ten times the guy that Derek is."

"I heard that!" Derek shouted from the living room.

"Fuck, is he still here?!" Lex cursed impatiently, leaping from the bed and dragging Isaac behind her, not even bothering to care about the state of their dress. "Hey!" she roared, Derek's eyebrows nearly shooting into his hair at the sight of them. "What are you still doing here?!"

"If either of you loses control, somebody needs to be here to diffuse the situation" Derek stated, as if this were obvious.

"Don't you think we can take care of that ourselves?" Isaac challenged, standing next to Lex, who giggled upon seeing the state of his boxers.

"Well there's something you're gonna have to take care of yourselves, because it's sure as hell not my problem." Isaac sneered, hardly embarrassed.

"Get out of my apartment or I swear to God, we will have sex on all of your furniture while you're trying to sleep." Derek rolled his eyes and stood, eyes flashing red to remind the two betas of his position. His eyes immediately shot to the side of Lex's left thigh, to one of her many tattoos.

"Did you have that before I turned you?" He mused, striding over to examine it. Isaac stepped in front of her and snarled, teeth bared. "Really, Isaac." The beta raised his hand, claws extended.

"Touch her" he seethed. "And I'll cut your throat out." Derek smirked, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Yes. I had it before I even met any of you" Lex retorted from behind Isaac, placing a gentle hand on his hip and squeezing, causing him to slowly return to his human state. "Now leave us."

Derek surveyed the two of them. Isaac was still in a protective stance, but Lex stood strong behind him, calming him and serving as... "An anchor." Isaac nodded slowly, his expression steely.

"You told me yourself that love is the strongest anchor for a werewolf, because it's the hardest to acquire and hold on to." Derek nodded. "Well, I found one. And so has Lex."

"Literally if you don't leave my apartment in five seconds I will fuck him on the floor right in front of you." Isaac raised an eyebrow at Lex, her eyes fiery. "One." Derek groaned, grabbing his usual leather jacket and heading for the door. "Two."

"If you get noise complaints, it isn't my fault."

"Three."

"Isaac hasn't had sex in at least two years."

"FOUR."

"Are you seriously going to do this?"

"FIVE!"

"Fine, I'm leaving!" The door slammed behind Derek and loud footsteps echoed all the way down the stairs, ending with the attempted slamming of the door to the apartment complex, which was made with the intention of shutting quietly.

"But we're still gonna have sex, right?" Isaac quipped. Lex glared at him through her eyelashes, then grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. "I let you do that."

"Oh, let yourself think that, Lahey" Lex murmured, lowering her hips to his and grinding down onto him. Isaac groaned loudly, sitting up to fuse their lips together. 

"Seriously, right here in the living room?" Isaac breathed, Lex nodding quickly and tangling her hands in his curly mess of hair. Isaac shrugged and slid his underwear off before tearing Lex's off with his teeth.

"Isaac, those were my favorite underwear" Lex whined before Isaac slammed into her, hard, turning her whine into an animalistic cry. "Isaac!" she shrieked, chest heaving and breath labored. Isaac leaned his head down to flick his tongue against her nipples, then cupping her breast and teasing the skin as gently as his now exposed fangs would allow. Lex adjusted herself and moved her hips up and down on Isaac as he continued to tease her, his eyes bright yellow and his vision going hazy.

"Isaac" Lex murmured, cupping his cheek, her claws extended. "Stay with me." Isaac's hand shifted to the anchor tattoo on her left thigh, and he shoved his lips onto hers, feeling both their claws and fangs retract slowly. He pulled away, eyes fluttering open to reveal his natural ice blue eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you" Isaac said gently, eliciting a laugh from Lex.

"I'll heal" she replied, digging her nails into Isaac's back as he slammed, harder, into her, causing her to scream his name. Their bodies moved together as one, all skin and heat. "More" she begged, digging further into his back, screaming again, as Isaac was huge and was hitting her just right everytime. Isaac reached his fingers down to trace around her entrance, kissing her again.

"I love you, Lex" Isaac confessed just before they reached their climax together, both emitting a howl that could be heard miles away. Lex slumped against Isaac's firm chest, Isaac curled his arms around her and carried her over to her bed, laying her among the sheets before taking his place next to her and holding her against him protectively. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, heat radiating from both of them endlessly.

"I love you too, Isaac" Lex replied, turning in Isaac's arms to face him. Their eyes connected and flashed yellow for a mere second, but the feeling in both their chests was explosive. "Fuck!" Lex yelled, clutching her chest, looking up quickly to see Isaac's expression. She had never been looked at that way before, not by any other guy she'd dated, and certainly not by Derek. In Isaac's eyes she saw deep, deep love and adoration, and she could only assume he saw the same in hers.

"I... I think we're, like..." Isaac couldn't tear his eyes from her's for the life of him, he was drunk on her, intoxicated beyond any conventional means.

"Bonded" Lex whispered, it was what they were both thinking, anyhow. She laughed lightly, running her fingers through Isaac's perfect curls. It seemed to her now that there was no one, nothing in this world that she needed here with her, nothing more important to her than Isaac. She kissed his jaw gently, then nestled her head into the crook of his neck, feeling Isaac's strength and love envelop her like a fluffy blanket.

"Bonded" Isaac muttered curiously, combing his fingers through her soft blonde hair. Together, they were better. Together, they were stronger. Isaac couldn't help himself but to lift her chin up gently and kiss this gorgeous girl, as long as she would let him or until they fell asleep, whichever came first.

And eventually, Lex did fall asleep, fingers twined with Isaac's. He played with her fingertips carefully, amused by how small she was compared to him, though she wasn't by any means model thin. Isaac laid a hand on her hip, just above the anchor tattoo. She was perfect in his eyes, as though modeled after a greek goddess. Her hair danced across her face in the slight wind from the open window, and her breath came out in small gusts onto Isaac's chest, causing him to smile each time.

Isaac was blissfully, incandescently happy, which he had not been since he could remember. His childhood having been extremely difficult, he couldn't even recall the last time he was happy. Except with her. Isaac's angel - his anchor. 

"Isaac" Lex murmured sleepily, stretching slightly while her fingers searched for his.

"Sorry" Isaac replied, returning his fingers to her grasp. She smiled contentedly, nuzzling her nose against his chest and sighing. Isaac shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. "Why me?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered open, locking with Isaac's.

"Why me?" Isaac repeated, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Because I love you, dummy" Lex said softly, her breath flowing out evenly onto his chest. "We already went over this. You are stuck with me, probably forever now. Accept that." Isaac grinned, his face nearly splitting in half as it did when he smiled that big.


End file.
